


Room Sharing

by Redawilo



Series: Teenagers Asriel and Frisk [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel and Frisk are teenagers, Futanari, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, handjobs, some other characters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel loves that he shares a room with his sibling. It's great for late-night chats or comfort cuddles if either of them need it. But as teenagers it also means they don't have a whole lot of privacy. One night Asriel waits for Frisk to fall asleep, but he doesn't realize they've woken up when he moans their name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I had meant for my other Asrisk fic to be purely a one-off, but the more I thought about these two the more I realized I just HAD to write more with them! So this is a sort-of sequel that can be read alone just fine.
> 
> With that said, this was going to be just another sexy fic, but somewhere along the line it took a turn and kept getting fluffier. Is that possible? A fluffy piece of smut? I dunno. I don't even know if this is especially fluffy OR smutty...

When they were children, sharing a room together was awesome. Asriel and Frisk could stay up late talking to each other across the room from their beds until Toriel would come by on her way to bed and tell them to go to sleep. If Asriel had a nightmare all he had to do was get up, walk a few steps, gently wake Frisk, and he would wordlessly be allowed into their bed. And if Frisk was having a rough night for reasons more difficult to deal with than dreams, they could lie beside Asriel on his bed and relax themself by gently stroking his soft fur while he slept. Asriel had always been a heavier sleeper than his sibling, so it was always a surprise for Asriel to wake in the morning and find his sibling cuddled up with him.

As they got older the post-bedtime conversations still remained, but the nightmare cuddles went away. Occasionally Asriel would still wake up in the morning and Frisk would be lying next to him, holding him gently and sound asleep. Asriel would never ask what happened, and Frisk was never inclined to tell him. It was just one of those things they understood without words having to be expressed. After all, Asriel was the only one other than Frisk who remembered that day clearly; remembered the killing intent in Frisk’s eyes as they brandished a knife to attack the barrier with him.

The chatting and random bed-sharing were pleasant. However having the same room brought its own brand of problems, too; namely in the lack of privacy. The nights Frisk was off visiting with their older brothers were often quite welcomed by Asriel. He could get changed in his room instead of the bathroom, for one thing. Frisk was pretty shameless and didn’t seem to mind getting dressed in front of him, but Asriel felt differently about it. In addition to just being able to change clothes in his room, there was the matter of him being of a pubescent age. It wasn’t often he got “alone time” anywhere but in the shower. The change of scenery, so to speak, was something he almost looked forward to.

Unfortunately for Asriel, his sibling was home that night. Frisk was lying on their back on their bed, fingers tapping at the screen of their phone. Occasionally the teen would stop playing whatever game currently had their attention, would go silent for a moment, chuckle or smile softly to themself, and tap out a reply to whatever text they had just received before going back to their game. Asriel was reclining against his pillows on his own bed reading a book about snails. It was an old book; one Toriel had had for years. Asriel thought she might have even had it before he and Chara had died, but he couldn’t be certain he was remembering that correctly. He had spent an awfully long time as a flower, and he wasn’t certain that being saved had been too kind on his memories, either. Not that it mattered at the moment. Asriel was hardly even reading the book to begin with.

He shifted on his bed. He had his blanket over his lap, so he was sure Frisk wouldn’t notice the small tent that had spontaneously formed in his pants. It didn’t make it any easier to deal with, though. He glanced up at the door, which was open just a crack. It was getting late, close to ten o’ clock. He kept wondering if he might have time to quickly get a shower and relieve himself. But the more he thought about the chances of doing so, the more the minutes ticked away and so did the opportunity. Soon enough Toriel made her way up the stairs, turning lights off behind her. When she got to their door, she gently opened it a little more and peeked in.

“Lights out, it is time for bed.” She told her children sweetly.

“Okay. Good night, Mom.” Asriel replied, closing his book and setting it on the table beside his bed.

“’Night, Mom! I love you.” Frisk chimed in, smiling up at her before sending one last text and getting their phone set to charge for the night.

“I love you too, my children. Sleep well.”

Toriel pulled their door closed and continued down the hall. A moment later the light under the door went out. Frisk stretched their arms out far above their head before clicking their light off and rolling onto their side. Asriel turned his off as well and slid further under his covers, pulling them up to his nose and hoping that sleep would solve his problem. A few minutes passed in silence, but Asriel knew that Frisk was still awake. Frisk always was. They were just waiting for Toriel to have settled down enough that she wouldn’t hear them.

“I think Kid’s got a crush on you again.” Frisk whispered.

“They do? …Wait, they’ve had a crush on me before?”

Frisk chuckled. “You didn’t notice? How could you not? They keep wanting to be on the same team as you, and they sit by you all the time. And when they think no one’s looking, they’ll glance up at you and get this big, goofy smile on their face.”

“Golly… When was the first time?”

Frisk shrugged, although Asriel could only hear the sound of fabric shifting on fabric rather than see it. “A couple years ago? They go through these phases. Kid’s had crushes on me and Muffet before, too. Personally I think Kid and Muffet would be a great couple. She’s got enough arms for both of them, and for one more!”

Asriel laughed softly, an image of Kid with a set of Muffet’s arms coming to mind. “It’s too bad Muffet likes you, though.”

“Muffet likes all three of us.” Frisk corrected him. “I’m just the one she teases publically because, well, I’m just as much of a flirt as she is.”

“I can’t argue with that…”

Suddenly Frisk was giggling. It was too much for just being at what Asriel had said. He turned his head and gazed across the room at the vague lump that was Frisk. “What are you laughing about?”

“Oh man, you would have been _so_ jealous this last weekend!” Frisk snickered. “I helped Papyrus make spaghetti, like always. While we were eating, Sans got sauce all over the corner of his mouth.” Frisk was interrupted in telling their story by another giggle. “He was going to wipe it on the tablecloth just to annoy Papyrus, but before he could I leaned over and licked it off for him!” Asriel’s ear twitched. He _was_ jealous. Whether Frisk noticed or not they didn’t let on and was instead giggling some more. “I thought Papyrus was going to come unglued, but then Sans started laughing, which made me laugh, and next thing I remember both of us had fallen out of our chairs and Papyrus was choosing to ignore us and continue eating.” Frisk wiped a tear from their eye. “I can’t even explain why it was so funny; you would have had to have been there.”

“See, doing things like that are why Muffet keeps tying you up and hanging you from the ceiling. You have no shame, and neither does she.”

“Yeah. But that’s…that’s just awkward for everyone but her.”

“So is your flirting with Mom! You’re the only one who doesn’t find that awkward!”

It was Frisk’s turn to not be able to argue with that. Instead they just grinned and rolled onto their back. “Well, g’night Asriel.”

“Good night, Frisk.”

Despite their little chat, Asriel’s problem had not completely gone away. In fact when silence fell over them again, he couldn’t help but think of what Frisk had said about licking Sans. Yep, he couldn’t deny that he was jealous if his life depended on it. Frisk made it clear that the skeletons were just their older brothers, and Asriel didn’t doubt that. But it made him upset that Frisk was so easy-going about making flirtatious advances on everyone they knew. He let out a sigh. He hoped Frisk would fall asleep soon. He knew that part of his frustration was a physical one and that relieving it would help to put him at ease with Frisk’s frisky nature.

Minutes ticked by, and as it approached half passed ten Asriel finally heard the soft, gentle, and slow breathing that signaled Frisk had fallen to sleep. Just in time, too. Asriel was starting to feel very tired and wanted to get his pent-up feelings out so that he wouldn’t have to deal with morning wood when he woke up. Waiting another moment to ensure that Frisk was indeed asleep, Asriel finally tugged his pajama pants and underwear down enough to free his half-hard dick. He turned on his side, away from Frisk’s end of the room. He kept a small, pocket-sized bottle of lotion under his mattress on the side nearest the wall. He fished it out, squeezed a small amount into his hand, and slowly began to stroke himself, preemptively biting down gently on his other hand in order to muffle any sounds he might make.

He thought he was being fairly quiet, the only sounds being his more labored breathing and the occasional soft, wet slap of skin on skin. He had his eyes squeezed shut tightly, and was too focused on what he was doing to notice when he accidentally let Frisk’s name fall from his lips in a soft, breathy voice. What he also did not notice was that Frisk had been watching him for nearly a minute, listening intently to any and all sounds he made, and had most certainly picked up on their name being said.

Silently, Frisk pulled their blanket off and slid their feet down to the floor. The house was older and had a few creaks, but it was far from the first time Frisk had had to cross the space between their beds without disturbing Asriel, and so knew exactly where and how to place each step to remain undetected. Asriel was still early in his pleasuring, but was completely absorbed in it, wanting to get it over and done with. It wasn’t until Frisk’s hand was on his shoulder that he realized they were even awake.

His hand stilled immediately, and he slowly pulled the other from his mouth. He stared up at his sibling, mind erupting with panic, confusion, and of course lust. Frisk on the other hand, was smiling, and for a moment Asriel had to search their eyes to ensure it was only Frisk and not somebody horrifically unpleasant. Sure enough, it was all Frisk that was looking down at him. Asriel opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was a shaky breath. Frisk’s smile grew wider, and they leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips.

Being the flirt that they were, Frisk had kissed him a few times in the past. Some of those kisses might have even been able to be called “romantic”. With Asriel’s dick in his hand and certain that Frisk knew what he had been doing, it was all too obvious what sort of kiss it was this time. Asriel felt a little more pressure being applied to his shoulder, and he hesitantly rolled onto his back. It seemed that was what Frisk had been after, as they broke the kiss and climbed onto his bed on top of him.

“I told you before, didn’t I? All you have to do is ask.” Frisk whispered, looking him in the eye.

“Frisk, this is embarrassing.” Asriel muttered, feeling himself blush.

“Do you want me to stop? I can go back to my bed and pretend you aren’t here.”

There was a pause before Asriel shook his head fervently. “No, don’t!” He fidgeted before adding, “Stay here, please.”

Frisk smiled again and laid their full weight onto his body. The blanket was still between them, but they could feel the heat from each other’s bodies quite well. There was a moment of silence between them as Asriel tried to quell his embarrassment, and Frisk stroked the black marks on his face tenderly.

“I wonder if you’ll grow a long, full, sexy beard like Asgore’s. I’d like it if you did.” They muttered. “I wonder what color it would be. Blond like his? White or black would be good, too. Whatever it is, I just hope it doesn’t cover up these markings.”

“Please don’t mention Dad right now.”

They chuckled. “Alright, I won’t.” Both of them kept a box of issues on their night stands. Frisk reached over to Asriel’s and pulled a few out and handed them to him. “Wipe your hand off, and tell me what you want me to do.”

Asriel took the tissues obediently and did his best to clean the lotion from his palm. He had blushed again in freeing his hand from beneath the covers. It was undeniable what he had been doing, yes, but for some reason bringing the evidence into view made him feel more embarrassed. It didn’t help any that Frisk was watching him intently as he cleaned up his slick hand.

“I-I don’t… I don’t know what I want you…to do...” Asriel muttered.

Frisk hummed to themself. “Alright, then just answer yes or no. Want me to take my shirt off?” Asriel nodded, slowly. Frisk smiled again and sat up. They undid the first two buttons on their pajama shirt before pulling it over their head and off completely, discarding it on the floor beside the bed. Their breasts were small, almost to where they could go without a bra and no one would notice. No matter their size, it was enough to make Asriel swallow thickly as he stared at them.

“You can touch, if you want.” 

Asriel did just that. His hands were shaking and he was hesitant every inch of the way, but he softly touched his fingertips to Frisk’s breasts. After taking a second to get himself used to it, he gently squished and stroked his fingers across them. Frisk was smiling again, quietly letting him do what he felt brave enough to.

“So soft…” Asriel whispered, earning another chuckle from his sibling.

“Of course they are. Boobs are mostly fat, you know.”

Having nothing to say to that, Asriel instead went about feeling his way along the rest of Frisk’s torso. They were slim, and what little muscle they had beneath their skin had been built for dexterity, not strength. Asriel’s hands and fingers brushed along their sides and across their stomach, causing Frisk’s body to twitch lightly in response. They breathed out a contented sigh, the touches being somewhere between relaxing and arousing.

“Can I get this blanket out of the way?” Frisk asked after a minute of silence, tugging at the blanket between them. Asriel was about to say “yes”, but remembered that his pants were still down enough that he would be exposed. Frisk picked up on his shyness and rolled their eyes. “You aren’t the only one that’s hard here.”

Asriel had a feeling Frisk had been aroused since they had first heard him jerking off, but he had been too wrapped up in other things to check. Whether it was true or not, the protrusion in the front of Frisk’s pants was certainly there now. Asriel shifted, and Frisk moved off his lap enough that he could sit upright. It was Asriel himself that began to tug the blanket off, and Frisk had to awkwardly move about so that it could be removed completely and pushed aside out of the way.

Frisk’s eyes were of course immediately on Asriel’s penis standing tall and proud. Frisk licked their lips a little, and Asriel had half a mind to ask if it had been intentional. They managed to tear their eyes away from it and looked back up at their brother. They moved closer and kissed him again, and this time Asriel kissed back. Somewhere along the line Frisk was surprised by the feeling of Asriel’s tongue pressing lightly at their lips, and Frisk was eager to respond. Both of them let their hands wander, Frisk lifting their brother’s shirt so they could bury their fingers in the fur of his chest better.

After parting for air the second or third time, Frisk nuzzled into Asriel’s neck. “Didn’t you say you wanted to lick my breasts?”

Asriel blushed again. “I-I did but…”

“But?”

“It just…it seems so dirty…”

“Asriel, our erect dicks have practically been touching for the past five minutes. I don’t think licking my boobs is all that dirty compared.”

Frisk sat up straight again, kissed Asriel, and leaned back a little. It was all the invitation Asriel needed, and he bowed his head and leaned in to lightly flick his tongue across one of Frisk’s nipples. Again Frisk sighed contentedly, and Asriel decided that was good enough to pick up the pace a little. He licked and sucked at the little nub until it was standing nicely on its own. Somewhat amused despite the situation, he moved onto the other one, letting his thumb roll over and play with the nipple he had just abandoned in the meantime. By the time both were erect, Frisk’s breathing had become noticeably shallower and more labored. Taking a second to think about it, Asriel’s had become much the same.

“I really, really want to suck you off.” Frisk whispered, voice almost a moan. “But I don’t think you’re ready to do the same for me, are you?”

He wanted to argue that, but Frisk was speaking the truth. Just thinking about putting Frisk’s penis in his mouth made him blush again. Even though it was something he wanted to do, he knew he was too shy to try something like that just yet. Reading the expression on his face, Frisk searched around on the bed beside them until they found the discarded bottle of lotion.

“Did you swipe this from a hotel or something?” Frisk asked, squinting in the darkness and not seeing any distinct markings on the bottle.

“I-I might have.”

“Naughty boy.” They laughed. “Don’t let Toriel find out.”

“They throw those things away whether or not they’ve been opened once the room is vacant again. I figured I’d take it and actually use it.”

“Use it to masturbate with? You really are naughty.”

Asriel flushed deeper. “My hands get dried out using fire magic sometimes! Mom and Dad have the same problem.” he protested weakly.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Frisk popped open the lid and squeezed a little of the cool liquid onto their palm.

“Out of curiosity, what do you use?”

Frisk chuckled as they closed the bottle and set it back down. “I might have swiped a little something from a certain brother-of-mine’s room a while back.” They rubbed the lotion between their fingers to try and warm it up a little bit.

Asriel’s face scrunched up upon hearing that. “Why would a skeleton need…? I don’t want to know.”

“I didn’t ask. I don’t want to ask. I don’t want to know.” Frisk stated.

Without any further discussion, Frisk reached down between them and wrapped their hand around Asriel’s shaft. Asriel expected Frisk to try and make quick work of him, but to his surprise they were very slow and gentle with their strokes. After a few, Asriel’s breathing had become nothing short of panting, and he fought to keep his eyes open. His hand fumbled around a bit until it picked up the bottle of lotion again. For a third time that night some got used. Frisk had of course picked up on what he was doing and had stopped momentarily to help him pull down their pants and boxers in order to expose their own erection to the warm space between their bodies. It was Asriel’s turn to wrap his hand around a foreign member and begin to stroke it.

The room was soon full of both of their breathy pants and muffled moans. Frisk had leaned in again and buried their face into Asriel’s neck. Every now and then he could feel them nipping at or licking it through his fur, and he would respond in kind at their ear. Perhaps because of how slowly everything had gone before, both of them rapidly picked up the pace of their strokes. They had been hard for so long compared to how quickly they would normally do things, and they both wanted to finish already.

Asriel was the one to come first. He gasped loudly and his body seized up as he spilled his seed into Frisk’s hand. As soon as he could, Asriel went right back to pleasuring his sibling, who was fortunately only a few seconds behind him in climaxing. Frisk’s breathe caught in their throat as they came, their load coating Asriel’s hand and a couple of drops landing on his stomach.

The two sat in relative silence catching their breaths and coming down from their arousal. When he felt he could move again, Asriel kissed Frisk’s cheek. Frisk smiled and leaned up so they could press their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss.

“I love you, Asriel. As more than just a brother.” Frisk stated.

“Frisk… I love you too.”

They had to use several tissues to clean themselves up, and thanks to the time and their orgasms both were getting hit with sleepiness very quickly. They managed to get just enough off that they could sleep comfortably and not have anything to explain to Toriel in the morning. Once the tissues had been thrown away, the bottle of lotion had been tucked back into its spot, and their pajamas had been put back into place, there was an awkward pause as they both silently thought about what they should do from there.

“So… Asriel… Mind if I sleep with you tonight?” Frisk finally asked. “It’s been a while since the last time that…you know… I don’t think Toriel would suspect anything if she saw us.”

“That’s fine.”

The two lay down and got themselves comfortable on the small bed. Despite Frisk being shorter, it was Asriel who found himself being held against Frisk’s chest. He blushed just a little and pulled the blanket over both of them. He couldn’t complain; this was how they usually ended up when Frisk would join him in his bed. It was the best way to make their excuse convincing to Toriel.

“So I take it you don’t want to date Muffet?” Asriel whispered.

“Nope. Let me guess, you don’t want to date Kid.”

“Not really.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> While I want to write even more with these two, I am terrible about multi-chapter fics or just series in general, so this may be the last one. We'll see.
> 
> Also I headcannon that while Muffet doesn't wear a striped shirt she's still a child in-game. I imagine she's maybe 2-3 years older than the others. And for those who don't know, Monster Kid's name is apparently Kid. So there's that.


End file.
